2 heros collide
by navajowarrior12
Summary: van helsing meets the dragon born


hello i am steve , i have written stories since i was a kid, my story is a crossover between van helsing and skyrim , please note ,i am not writing about skyrim as a game , in case ur wondering why i picked hans salio as the name ,thats my skyrim guy

CHAPTER 1

2 HEROS COLLIDE

on a hot day in Riften , the Dragon-born Hans Solio,is walking around town shopping for supplies ,he overhears an elderly man crying out for attention,Hans walks over to see wat the commotion is ,fear ulfric stormcloak,,then suddenly a fog of smoke appears , Hans recovers to become shocked to see a man in a long coat and hat ,Hans asks the stranger ,who are u stranger?.the stranger looks around in confusion and says , where am I? says the stranger ,Hans says u are in skyrim ,the stranger says skyrim?never heard of it ,I am on earth right?.Earth?, where is that? says hans .its my home the stranger replies,no you are not Hans says , this is planet Nirn ,i ask you wat your name is ,can u tell me?.the stranger says my name is helsing , van helsing .im hans salio says hans .Nice to meet u Hans ,says helsing, just then 4 bandits surround hans and van helsing,then 4 more come out ,hans with dual war axes ready , while van pulls out a pair saws, which hans replies , what the heck are those?.van replies ,I made them my self. Hans and van are ready to fight , both men give a war cry and start to attack , killing all but one bandits,hans interrogate him ,who are u working for says Van ,like im gonna tell u ,the bandit replies . Hans slaps him and replies with his bow and arrow in his face ,tell us now!,ok replies the bandit, ulfric storm cloak ,storm cloak? i knew that guy was a communist says hans ,who is this storm cloak man? says van .He's the leader of the storm cloak rebellion against the Imperials replies Hans,he's a strong guy ,knows the thu;um shouts .thu;um? replies van, wat is thu;um?.Thu;um is dragons language replies hans,dragons? dragons aren't real says van .not real huh , then look behind u, hans was right there was an ice dragon right behind them. then van pulls out a weapon which made hans jaw drop, wat is that bow?, its my automatic crossbow replies van,I see says hans ,van pulls the trigger and arrows started flying out of the bow ,instantly killing the dragon .wow that was something han says sarcastically,ok we need to find this storm cloak says van.I know where he is but it is far , he's in a city called windhelm,its miles from here ,well hop on then says van ,hop on wat? says a confused hans then a horse appears out of know where ,this is my horse ive had since i was a lad says van , good for u says hans sarcastically .then shall we be off,I got my own horse by the way says hans , both men get on their horses and gallop on their way into the wilderness .

CHAPTER 2

THE ENCOUNTER WITH THE DARK BROTHERHOOD

As hans and van gallop through the woods toward windhelm,Hans says by the way how did u make those gadgets u have?.I didnt , a woman i fell in love in made them replies van , where is this woman now says hans , she died says van , i killed her , I couldn't control myself,i was a werewolf , Hans stops his horse with a confused look on his face ,u , a werewolf?.Yes , i obtained it against my will , says van ,its ok says hans im a werewolf too ,but it was given to me in a clan called the companions .im the leader . The last 2 leaders were killed ,the leader gave it to me after I ridden him of the curse .I see says van,hey wats that? just then out of nowhere ,an arrow comes out of the darkness ,van and Hans dodge it with weapons ready,they look around until another one comes out this time it hits van in the knee. van angrily pulls it out ,then a band of assassins come charging forward , van and hans fight them head on until the last one remains , van picks him up by his throat and says,who are u guys?.The assasin replies we are the dark brotherhood,we have warrants for ur deaths,van squeezes his neck and says who sent u,ulfric storm cloak replies the d.b.h. member,then hans executes him ,.shall we get going says van,ready when u are says hans ,both men ride off into the woods , who's the dark brotherhood? says van,they are clan of murderers says hans , they stop at nothing to get the job done, oh says van , they weren't that hard ,know their easy say Hans .Wat made u take up bounty hunting? says hans. family was murdered when i was a lad , I wanted to avenge their deaths by bringing criminals to justice .wat about u , wat do u do?.Im a bounty hunter too says hans , i am an ancient warrior called the dragonborn, i kill dragons and obtain their souls , i also shout with great power .I see says van . just then two saber cats jump out of the bush, saber tooth tigers?.There extinct says van ,not here says hans , both men get there weapons ready for a fight, the first tiger lunges at van ,van cuts it , but its a mortal wound , the other jumps at Hans , Hans with his sword cuts the belly open killing it , with one cat to go , both men lunge at the cat , but the cat knocks out Hans,with Hans unconscious , van must fight it. the cat with claws out lunges at van , but van cuts its head off with his saw .Van helps Hans up and says , well that was fun .Indeed , except the unconscious part,both men laugh then ride off ,

CHAPTER 3

THE RUN IN WITH THE LAW

As hans and van helsing travel thought the woods ,boy it sure is hot out here isn't says van, it should be like this all day replies hans .So u married hans? says van. I am , my wife and i live in whiterun i just came to riften to get supplies long have u been married hans? says van ,not that long ,she's a merchant in whiterun .Ok i see ,so why don't we take a break and go hunting? says van, a good idea replies hans , im starving any way .So both men get off their horses and take their bows out and head off into the woods ,2 hours later , both men come out with,2 saber cats,2 elks,and 5 was heck of a trip says van .Sure was replies hans .Both men start to work on a campsite .They eat and drink,tell stories about their past. morning arrived, the two men woke up and felt like they were not alone .Van looks around but doesn't see anything,wat is it? says hans,i feel were being watched replies van .Both men look around some more , but still nothing, man that was weird says hans ,well whatever it was its gone now replies then an arrow strikes hans horse killing it ,stormcloak soldiers enter the camp with weapons ready .By order of the Jarl stop right there says the leader. a Jarl? says van,the leader of a city here replies hans .Jarl stormcloak wants us to bring u in , over my dead body says van ,just the way i like it says the commander .van pulls out his automatic crossbow and open fires on the stormcloaks, killing them all .Man they never give up till were dead says hans .we just gotta be on our guard, u gotta be kidding me says van looking at his dead horse ,now how are we posed to get there?.I no how replies hans , ill call my dragon friend .Dragon?,ur friends with a dragon? .yes he helped me slay his leader .Ok go for it says van ,hans cleared his throat and shouts (ohdaviing!). suddenly a huge roar was heard , ohdaviing appears out of the sky ,yes dragonborn , wat do u need? says the dragon,we need to get to windhelm ,it's too dangerous out here says hans, as u wish replies ohdaviing,both men got on the dragon , ohdaviing let off a roar and off they went .as soon as they got to windhelm ,letting hans and van helsing off , he says goodbye and flys off,just then stormcloak solders surround hans and van ,because they were outnumbered , they had no choice but to surrender .As both men were being sent to jail , ulfric chuckles at them saying, well , looks like u lose dragonborn,this isn't over stormcloak replies hans,as both men are thrown in to jail van says,well we gotta make a plan to get out of here ,I don't have any lockpicks says hans,we need a miracle replies van,

CHAPTER 4

THE IMPERIAL RESCUE

As Hans and Van sit in jail trying to figure out how to get out ,hans says, well i can try to use my fire blast,good idea replies van ,hans shouts the words to the fire blast shout but it does not work .Well that didn't work says van .I no it didn't work says hans,well im out of ideas says van ,just then a scream is heard,a stormcloak soldier falls down the stairs dead,hey u guys still down here ? says the captain of the Imperials ,i have the keys ,as the captain unlocks the door ,more stormcloaks show up, without their weapons ,hans and van ask captain and his men to fight off the soilders ,the scouts said they saw u guys thrown in jail , so i ordered a rescue mission to save u guys says the captain,i am in Ur debt says hans,thank u says van. gratitude is not necessary , now we got to get out of windhelm and back to our camp to work out a strategy , like a plan to me says van, same here replies hans,it's not going to be easy, we gotta fight our way out and steal horses from the stable says,the general . hans and van grab their gear .More stormcloaks show up , the 3 men fight their way out to the courtyard,Archers! yells van , van takes out his automatic crossbow and kills the archers. hans handles the ground troops ,as their are 2 many , all 3 men retreat to the stables and grab horses and ride off .they manage to lose the stormcloaks,as the 3 men follow the captain to the campsite,i never got Ur names captain tallius,im van helsing says van,im hans salio says hans,nice to meet u gentlemen says captain tallius,im the captain of the imperial army .We wish to help u get rid of ulfric,its a deal both men say ,ok here we are , men this is hans salio and van helsing ,hey u got any food? says van here u go,got any wine? says hans here u go says captain tallius, so how are we gonna take ulfric down? says general if we send ohdaviing as a distraction,while they are distracted ,we unleash arrows on them says can tell ohdaviing not to attack anyone .Good idea says general tallius , here's how i see it , we set up men at the back entrance of windhelm,send ohdaviing in , when the stormcloaks are distracted we begin the attack says tallius ,do it says hans , i will fight for honor says van. tallius gives his men a motivational speech ,men! look in there faces!,they fear u ,we can't let that scum ulfric take over our home! raise Ur swords in victory when it is all over! ,today is a great day to die ,the gods above will help u win this battle,let's do it!,all the men shout with their swords and bows up ,march to windhelm!.take it .,its urs!.The men led by van,hans and general tallius begin marching to windhelm.

CHAPTER 5

THE SIEGE OF WINDHELM

The imperial army approaches windhelm ,but ulfric saw this coming ,he orders his siege to open fire on the Imperials,the Imperials suffer heavy losses , but the plan is still in work,u men go with van to the back of the city entrance says tallius,u men go in the gate with hans! ,hans and van lead their men to there places as general tallius orders the siege to fire back,they manage to destroy the gate but stormcloaks ready for battle stand in the view ,charge! yells tallius ,both army's run at each other with blades high , meanwhile van leads his men thought the tunnels of windhelm ,getting ready for the surprise attack ,while hans has siege ladders put on the wall ,hans orders his men to climb the ladders ,as the men climb the ladder ,archers begin firing at them ,hans uses his bow back , but his men drop like flies .Eventually the men reach the top of the ladder to begin the fight in the city ,hans calls ohdaviing , a roar is heard , ohdaviing appears and begins to assault the city,van with his men goes into the city draws his crossbows and begins firing at the archers in the towers ,van orders his men to attack , now the battle is in the whole city ,ulfric must watch in horror as his city is crumbling ,hans makes it in the city ,general tallius is still busy with the troops outside ,u gotta do it guys! says tallius,as hans and van fight their way in the city ,they come across many men ,both men killing without mercy,eventually they reach the top of the jarls palace but there is more men in the way ,hans uses the unrelenting force shout to send them flying , they kill the remaining men ,and head down to the courtyard where general tallius is struggling against the men there, hans and van help out there ,but they suffering heavy losses ,hans tells ohdaviing to give them a hand ,Hans and van go back into the city ,killing any stormcloak in their way ,the stormcloaks are forced to fall back to the palace .General tallius with his men meet up with hans and van ,ok we took the city but the battle is not over yet , knowing ulfric , he set a trap to lure us in ,the 3 men with the army storm in to the jarls dining room ,but archers fire there arrows at the Imperials , killing many , but there's enough to continue , as the army's fight each other ,hans and van go looking for uflric how do we look for this guy? says van ,he's around here somewhere says hans , just then they find ulfric packing his bag,well well ,we meet again says hans ,its time for u to die stormcloak says van .You will never take me alive says ulfric, we don't intend to says hans ,as ulfric pulls out his sword ,hans and van do the same .all 3 men ready for a fight ,hans dashes towards ulfric but is pushed by ulfrics shout,van with his throwing star throws it at uflric , but ulfric dodges it , all 3 men fight for a while , soon after , all 3 men are exhausted and covered in blood ,give up ulfric says hans, never! says ulfric ,all 3 men continue fighting ,they fight till all of em cant anymore ,well I see you are skilled at wat you do ,impressive, save it ulfric says van ,vans with his saws out continues to fight ulfric , but is mortally wounded , with van wounded ,hans must fight alone ,but ulfric is too weak to hold his sword .Ulfric drops his sword and falls onto one knee , with him weak, its a good time to finish him, hans here catch! .van throws hans his crossbow ,hans aims and fires instanly killing ulfric with arrows ,with ulfric dead , the Imperials have ended the battle and the war ,the men celebrate in victory ,hans checking on van,van are u ok?. yeah im fine , he didn't get me that bad says van .good to hear says hans , as both men go out to the city to regroup with tallius ,you guys are in our debt ,thank you for bringing peace to skyrim,as hans and van say goodbye ,they are given gold rings as gifts ,

epilogue

with the war being over ,hans must help van get home , so hans brings out his elder scroll ,gives it to van ,shakes his,thank u for all u done says van , wat are u gonna do now? says van,i think in take some time off from bounty hunting and start a family says hans ,that's nice says van ,well guess this is goodbye says van, yep i guess it is ,here hans i want you to have this,van gives han his automatic crossbow,u really want me to have this? says hans .yeah i don't need it anymore ,im retiring from bounty hunting .Thank you says hans , well goodbye ,van opens the elder scroll and is transported back to earth,van back on earth ,carl comes in and says where have u been? yea says Frankenstein,u wouldnt belive me if i told u says van,yeah your right says returns to whiterun,he enters his house with his wife in his arms , hans your alive! says his wife,did u bring peace to skyrim?, yes i did says hans .40 years later , hans is old man ,looking at the crossbow his friend van gave him , gee i wonder wat he is doing now?,on earth van is dead ,his tombstone reads ,here lies the protector of the universe.

ok thank you for reading my story , make sure to leave a review if u liked it.


End file.
